


recording

by culinaryConstellation



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai
Genre: F/F, Voice Acting, yukimura and rika minor cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culinaryConstellation/pseuds/culinaryConstellation
Summary: featured: claire and estelle ending cutscene.alt desc. | yozora and sena read out a h-scene. refer to haganai drama cd part 4 for context.
Relationships: Kashiwazaki Sena/Mikazuki Yozora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	recording

Yukimura had shut off the lights.

They were only halfway through the erotic recording session, and already Yozora found herself counting down the seconds to when it would be over. She was the one pestered to go first --  _ gah, why was Claire such an amazing representative character?! _ \-- and she was all out of breath as she took a step back from the microphone.

"Sena-senpai -- you look like you want to go next."

In her amour, Yozora totally hadn't been paying attention to the scene outside the window of her booth.

Embarrassed eyes on flushed faces seemed to meet each other -- for completely different reasons, of course. One of them would've sworn there was a spark of something deeply indecent, but ask either girl and she'd give you an opposing response. It was Yozora who bit her tongue at the fluster that the blonde put up, palms up and hands waving through empty air, trying to shrug off the accusation from their club's astute scientist.

"I-I-It's-- It's nothing of the sort! I-I--I just think I can do better than that s-stupid vixen is all!"

Why did the vitriol taste so sweet upon her tongue? The club leader but leered menacingly over to her underling, savoring what frustration had been caught under her spell behind her locked lips. And yet the questioning continued, Rika undaunted by her colleague's attempt at a protest.

"Rika is assuming you're volunteering yourself to be up next?"

"--Eh?"

Had her message been clear, perhaps the deference from Sena would've worked. But the wash of red over her visage and the lack of support from the other members in the room seemed to indicate trouble for the haughty little lady.

"If that's the case, please get in the booth, Sena-senpai. Ah-- actually..."

In the moment Rika was rifling through the different scripts, the other girls piped up with lukewarm cheers of support, the likes of which were unparalleled with the heat that danced upon the tips of the embarrassed lady's ears. Even as the girl hesitated with weakening objections, her peers' expectations only appeared to grow further.

Sena eventually came to rise from a couch.

Her director pointed a finger to another booth once she'd settled upon the right page, a gesture that Sena was only able to react to gingerly with a shuffle. "This would be a good time to cover the duo ending between Claire and Estelle, I think." A tap to one of the buttons on the control panel, and a red light flickered to life. "Yozora-senpai, stay where you are, please."

"Is that lecherous--"

"You'll be voicing this scene with Sena-senpai now, since she volunteered."

\-- _ What a joke. _

"It'll be a good transition before you can take a break after your hard work. Now then, can you turn to page 204 for me? You too, Estelle."

A growl simmered in her throat.

The first word didn't belong to her, Yozora noticed. Her eyes were quick to scan the rest of the scene -- nothing out of the ordinary so far on the sheet she had been set upon, but no doubt given time, tensions were to scale quickly.

She took a few sips from the bottle on the stool set next to her. Just as enough time had passed for the girl to contemplate a brief glance for what was in store for her in the future, reality resumed.

"When you're ready, senpai."

* * *

( **LOCATION:** Estelle's private carriage.)

**ESTELLE:** Hey, Claire. You know, you never did give me an answer for our question.

**CLAIRE:** Sorry; being so focused on the expedition in the first place, I'd probably forgotten what you'd asked. Care to repeat it?

**ESTELLE:** You should commit my words to mind next time! ... I won't repeat myself, so listen well.

**ESTELLE:** What are you going to do after the Demon King has been slain?

**CLAIRE:** Huh? ... That was so long ago. You asked me that when when we'd first met, wasn't it? Did I not give you an answer then?

**CLAIRE:** Well, it wouldn't have changed either way since then. I'm a wandering mercenary, so I'll continue to do as I please that way.

**ESTELLE:** ... I see.

**CLAIRE:** \-- Why do you ask all of a sudden? I thought you didn't care about what the common infantry bothered themselves with.

**ESTELLE:** I'm thinking of opening up a position in my court lately. After seeing how dangerous it could be in the world... I could use a bodyguard.

( **CLAIRE** starts to laugh.)

**CLAIRE:** The mighty sorceress needs a bodyguard? Surely I'm mishearing things. And me, out of all people? Estelle, your humor...

**ESTELLE:** H-hmph! In case you hadn't noticed, you're one of the heroes responsible for slaying the Demon King now. The best can afford the best to fend for themselves.

**CLAIRE:** Ah, are you starting to get lazy now,  _ princess _ ?

**ESTELLE:** Claire. I... I want you to fill it. The bodyguard position.

(Silence.)

**ESTELLE:** I won't have it any other way. You of all people should know that by now.

**CLAIRE:** I-- I mean...

**ESTELLE:** ...Think about it this way. You'll never need to want for anything more under my care. What could you find on the road that I possible can't offer you?

( **ESTELLE** shifts closer to  **CLAIRE** .)

**ESTELLE:** Claire, look me in my eyes.

**CLAIRE:** I-- I can't. I...

[ _ There's a hitch in her partner's breath the moment her voice trails off. Yozora finds herself fidgeting slightly as she flips the page on her script. This was exactly what she'd been afraid of. _ ]

**CLAIRE:** ... T-the bodyguard position. What's the pay like...?

**ESTELLE:** I'll offer you anything. Name your price.

[She's struggling,  _ the girl realizes. There's a gulp and a pause where there shouldn't have been one, and Yozora's seen first hand how Sena's performance had been near parallel to her own quality. _ If she could just hold onto her hormones...]

**CLAIRE:** A-anything?

**CLAIRE:** ...

**CLAIRE:** ... Y-you. I... I want you. Any less and...

[ _ It's mentioned in the script that a kiss is supposed to happen here, and she hears the blonde's voice shudder loosely, just as Yozora's indigos race to her next line. _

_ She tries to ignore the growing heat upon her form. _ ]

**CLAIRE:** Estelle...

**ESTELLE:** I-- I want you too, Claire. I--

**ESTELLE:** I don't ever want you to leave my side.

[ _ It's her heart that drums faster this time. The dialogue is nothing spectacular, but even Yozora can't help but clench her teeth and go hapless at the resolve and tenderness from her clubmate's delivery of the worst possible thing to have said to the girl. Now she knows she's stumbling -- she feels Rika's gaze flicker up for a moment to check if her actor was still in tact, and though she was still physically whole, there was no way to hide the momentary crumbling of her shell in that very moment of weakness. _ ]

**CLAIRE:** So you feel the same way then. I-it's not just me...?

( **ESTELLE** kisses  **CLAIRE** again. She takes  **CLAIRE** 's cheeks into the palms of her hands.)

[How many times do they--]

**CLAIRE:** H-how long? I-I...

**ESTELLE:** \--Does it matter? After spending so much time with you on this journey, I came to realize...

[ _ A faltering whine. Yozora feels a hint of disdain for the blonde. _ How unprofessional.

_ Rika would filter them out later. _ ]

**ESTELLE:** I can't get enough of you. So, please...

**ESTELLE:** Be mine. I'll give you all of me if you say you'll be mine.

[It's so possessive.

_ The fluster was slowly starting to fade. There were things about their interaction she could pick up that were sure to be within her strike zone; Yozora was aware of that much. But the threads failed to linger here, unravelling her as the focus of its seams. _

_ In another room, she could only assume her partner was savoring each and every last word. _ ]

**CLAIRE:** ... T-then do it. Give me... n-no.

**CLAIRE:** Show me... Show me every inch of yourself.

( **ESTELLE** kisses  **CLAIRE** once more, guiding  **CLAIRE** 's hands around the fasteners of her dress.  **CLAIRE** is forced gently towards the corner of the carriage, as  **ESTELLE** shifts to kiss greedily at  **CLAIRE** 's trapezius.)

**CLAIRE:** _I-I'm yours._

* * *

The rest of the page was sectioned off to describe the context of which the voices of the girls would be needed.

It bothered Yozora to have to see another one of these -- enough that she had to check herself out of reality in between the wait. As commentary from Rika and Yukimura occurred off the intercom ever since the director had cut the two both off on their lines, it was only the unusually heavy breathing from the other booth that managed to catch her attention.

Was... Was Sena doing okay?

"C-Claire..."

_ \-- She's still going? _

The girl's voice had been wispy, disturbed. Yozora perked up noticing her character's name being called, wondering if the idiot had noticed their pause of the session being brought up amidst her haze of elation. But Yozora knew the reel was still going -- a sneaky realization soon struck her -- the faster she got it done, even if it were to be by accident, the sooner she could bail herself out of the awkward situation as soon as possible. Rika was more than capable of rewinding the tapes to verify their performance if she'd wanted to do so.

She sighed into the microphone, closing her eyes to better immerse herself in the act, doubling to shut away the presences of her judging clubmates, despite the fact they were still engaged in talks. When she opened them once more, her retinas quickly tracked the next available line from where they'd halted at once before.

"-- _ I'm here. _ " 

* * *

( **CLAIRE** lets out a gasp just as  **ESTELLE** attacks her neck with a deep kiss. Down below, what little remained of  **CLAIRE** 's armor had been nudged aside for an opening --  **ESTELLE** wastes no time finding  **CLAIRE** 's weak spot, massaging at it gently with a light pressure and the swirl of two eager fingers.)

**ESTELLE:** For so long, Claire. I've loved you for so long...

**CLAIRE:** \--I-I'm yours. I--I'll stay by your side for as long as you need me-- Ah--

[ _ Her pants were necessary here. But for Estelle-- _ ]

**ESTELLE:** I'll treat you like this every night, Claire... I'll show you what you mean to me.

**CLAIRE:** I-- I need you closer--

( **ESTELLE** presses herself tighter against  **CLAIRE** . It's intense; there's not enough space and both women are struggling to breathe.)

**ESTELLE:** Take my love, Claire. I offer my life to you with my hands.

[ _ She knows when a growl is deemed necessary. _ ]

**CLAIRE:** Rougher, harder-- please...

(The mistress obliges.  **CLAIRE** 's breath becomes more ragged, just as the rocking of her body against  **ESTELLE** 's fingers grow more rigid, systemic. They are harsh and violent. What little of  **CLAIRE** 's moans start to be muffled by  **ESTELLE** , the sorceress pressing her lips against the mercenary's, coupled with the shifting of cloth.)

**ESTELLE:** N-no one else is allowed to hear you, C-Claire...

[ _ Sena's line became broken, and Yozora immediately suspected something was up. Wasn't she supposed to be the one on the edge rather than the blonde? _

_ Though her pulse raced faster and her mind worked more at the suspicion that maybe, maybe she should've mentioned something by now to her companion actor-- _ ]

**ESTELLE:** \--I won't let them hear y-you.

[ _ And who was the one whining between them now? If Yozora hadn't been set on mastering what was left of her beloved Claire now, perhaps it would've been clear that it wasn't just her making those lush noises. _ ]

**CLAIRE:** E-Estelle... I-I--

**CLAIRE:** P-Please, no mercy-- I want this forever more--

**CLAIRE:** I-- I want you--

(Shaking and unsteady,  **CLAIRE** starts to buckle as she finally comes to a climax.)

**CLAIRE:** A--Ah-- _!! _

[ _ And right on the other end of the line, so too was someone else's gasps audible -- loudly so-- and Yozora was near fully certain it wasn't acting any more. _ ]

* * *

Yozora let her counterpart end off their scene. After all, there was no real need to supply the deep breaths and airy flutters when someone else was already doing her work for her. Venom against further tantalizing Sena was growing more powerful by the minute to overshadow her pride and joy of a performance-- it was the return of Rika's gaze into her own booth right before she took a seat at the console that Yozora was able to heave a sigh of relief.

She folded her arms.

"Rika, did you get all of that?"

Yozora could pick up the sudden expression of surprise and the jolt by which the blonde could be ruled to have been caught off guard.

"Ah, you two were still going? Rika thought she told you two to stop."

She wondered if her silent prayers of help and exasperation could be transmitted within her gaze through the glass.

"Guess we didn't hear that."

"That's too bad...!" Rika didn't seem to react to her plea in the slightest, finally sitting down while flipping through the script. "You two completed the whole scene?"

"Y-yeah!"

_ Nice of someone to finally show up. _ Sena was still as breathless as before-- that pipe in was especially mild-mannered to the girl's usual brashness-- but she wondered if their director would even notice the change in her disposition. Likely not.

"Well, Rika guesses it should be fine. It's customary to keep recording even when we've stopped anyway, just in case something like this ever occurs again. I'll play it back once everything's been done with--"

"-- Good," Yozora interjected before Rika could finish. She knew the couple's interaction would take a toll on her composure, but she hadn't expected it to be suspiciously taxing. Right before she started to pace away from the microphone towards the exit, finally easing into the idea of that break she was promised, she added a quick quip to her audience, brows furrowed at a thin, neat angle.

"I'm not doing that again."

**Author's Note:**

> | _prompt: then do it._
> 
> i wrote this for somebody who was a fan of the ship too, hoping it would cheer them up. but also they didn't like me and we had a falling out like a day later. i told my friends about it because i was pretty distraught along with other matters.
> 
> they laughed at the whole situation because they took my side, and also because this written fic is nsfw so i'm glad at least someone found it gold lmao
> 
> anyway im not dead i just wanted yall to know that. still living that yozosena life. uwu)(\ <3


End file.
